A Girl Named Willow
.png |wu= Shroud of Monster Camo |enemy=Willow/Shadow |producer=Christy Hui | series= Xiaolin Chronicles | season number = 1 | story number = 2 |epcount=2 |music=Benjamin Ribolet, Patrick Sigwalt and David Vadant |writer = Christy Hui and Stephen Sustarsic | director = Christelle Naga |editor=Mark Zaslove |producer = Christy Hui | broadcast date = August 26, 2013 |network = Disney XD |production code =E02 |prev= New Monk on the Block |next=The Fall of Xiaolin }} A Girl Named Willow is the second episode of Xiaolin Chronicles. It premiered on August 26, 2013 as part of a 90-minute Xiaolin Chronicles preview. __TOC__ Overview Willow and Ping Pong are two candidates left to become the gang's apprentice. However, Kimiko is suspicious of Willow's nature. Plot The episode begins with a previous intro while showing Willow, who is really Shadow, jumping through a swamp and following Omi. He explains as they both go through the swamp that they the Shoku warriors were in charge of selecting one Xiaolin apprentice and after eliminating most of them, it came down to two people. Willow and Ping Pong. After going deep enough in the swamp they come across a lake to the Temple. Willow asks what is next, getting ready to jump in, but Omi tells her to watch and learn as he throws a stick in the water. The stick causes the crocodiles to raise their head out of the water and snap their teeth in hunger. They warm towards them covering up the whole portion of the water, as Willow looks surprised. Omi tells her the trick is to rely on their secret weapons, by staring into the crocodile's fearsome eyes and never blink. He then adds that if you blink first you lose. He then gives her permission to blink while she is crotching low, but she refuses telling him to blink first. Omi states that a warrior never blinks before a beauty does and looks towards the crocodiles while activating his forehead. This sends a blue wave and causes the crocodiles' eyes to close. Omi jumps, followed by Willow, and they begin hopping on the crocodiles that have their eyes completely close. They both make it safe to the other side and Omi tells them to see them later and calls them alligators as the crocodiles leave back into the water. Willow thanks Omi for the training and offers to show Omi her specialty. Omi and Willow are then at the Temple sitting outside, as she spins a large round cheese and chops it into pieces for it to fall onto the neatly places pieces of bread. Omi compliments on the way she cuts cheese and picks up one to eat it. Willow chuckles and says he is way too cute, which he replies with a thank you but he was not even trying. She picks up a bottle of water and lightly blows in it causing it to bubble, which she says it is her way of making sparkling water. Omi asks if she could one day show her, and she chuckles again while rubbing his head and asking how someone like him became so adorable and funny. Omi suggests that it is probably because he had strict training since he was a baby and she admires at the idea of him being such a cute baby. He also adds that he was smart too since he even changed his own training diapers. Omi decides he wants to show her something and pulls her over to one of the pillars which he carves her name in. Willow doesn't reply but simply adds his 'mi' to the 'o' in her name, causing hearts to appear in his eyes and fall down. Willow walks back to her spot and states that he must be very proud being the chosen one in charge of the Shen Gong Wu, as he rolls over back to his spot. He also adds to her comment that he is also the guardian to the combination locker of the Shen Gong Wu. Willows suggest that maybe he can tell her the combination and that it could be their little secret,, but Omi says that a Xiaolin warrior never tells secrets. Then Willow suggestion on the idea of her guessing the combination and Omi says he would consider it, which he does the second he stands up. He states that he was once the grand master of guessing as they both hear kung fu noises from far. Omi turns to see Ping Pong running in the distance from behind one building to the other, and Omi decides it is time to check in on Ping Pong with the idea that he might be eaten by a wooly mammoth. Willow then grunts in annoyance when he is out of earshot. Dojo blows a whistle while wearing a referee outfit, and is then knocked over by Ping Pong. He is playing basketball against Clay, Kimiko, and Raimundo, who are standing in confidence. Kimiko snaps her fingers which sends ot small sparks of fire, Raimundo is crack his fingers by curling them, and Clay is dribbling the ball hard enough to smash into the ground. They rush and Clay dribbles the ball over Ping Pong who did not move yet as CLay passes the ball to Raimundo. Raimundo dribbles the ball while running back and forth before using the wind element to shot right past Ping Pong, who dodges it with his head, towards Kimiko. She spins and grabs the ball with her legs and kicks the ball and fire speed towards the basket, but Ping Pong jumps straight up and uses the basket as pole to kick the ball into the air and drops himself into the basket followed by the ball as well. Ping Pong lands on the floor, ignoring the ball that hit him on the head, as Dojo claims Ping Pong's score is 4 while the xiaolin Monks are 1. They cheer for Ping Pong as Omi enters the field impressed with the basket and its use of helping ones speed. Ping Pong walks up pleased, that Omi finally has time to train him, and Omi states that his training is his number one priority. He flips from Ping Pong's head as Ping Pong claims he how grateful he is, right when Willow appears with the tray of their snacks. Willow asks about their picnic and Omi claims that they will be able to do it later. The rest of the guys are unsure about this, as Dojo blows his whistle for the game to begin. Both Omi and Ping Pong begin training right then and there, with flips and jumps towards the basket, and Ping Pong uses Omi's head to jump straight through the basket while Omi gets stuck. The others laugh while Ping Pong looks confused. Willow bandages up Omi's head while he sits there upset, but Willow calms him down by saying he is such a brave warrior and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Omi asks if the bruses make him adorable too as she hugs him, both of them not paying attention to Ping Pong shakily pouring the water into the cup. Then she whispers asking if the first combination to the game is eleven but he shakes his head no, then changes it to 17, then 42, 28. Of course he starts to get a headache from hearing the wrong combination, and Ping Pong hands him a hot drink. Raimundo leans against the pole asking if he wants to join her in running up the hill with a beautiful view there. Omi, not getting it, states he likes to run up hills as well with two fingers, which he jumps on the little table with two fingers from both hands, but falls into Ping Pong. Raimundo suggest it so it would give Omi a chance to rest, and with that both Willow and Raimundo walk off. Ping Pong and Omi get upset and in unison yell who he was calling a little guy, but Kimiko, who was on the side, is suspicious. Raimundo and Willow walk past Clay, who was petting a goat, and Kimiko, who was watering the pants, asking her if she wanted to go for a swim later. She does but can't since she has to scub the floors with Kimiko, which Raimundo then says she doesn't have to since he would do it. She is flattered and calls him a warrior and a gentleman before giving him a kiss on the cheek.and walks away from a fainting Raimundo. Dojo passes by and Raimundo ask for him to scrub the floors with Kimiko and Dojo sarcastically says he would love to but has his own work to do for Master Fung, but doesn't see Raimundo get up and walk away. Willow and Omi are then standing in front of a large cliff getting ready to climb it without shoes. He says the secret is the amount of saliva on the hands and feet, which he does lick before starts climbing. However, Willow stares at her hands before not doing it, as Kimiko is hiding behind a tree. Willow grasps a corner and jumps next to Omi who is still slowly climbing. He looks at her as she licks her hand a bit before continues, but Omi gets grossed out from remembering the taste still and barfs a bit. Willow, not amused from seeing that, returns to climbing. However, one of the ledges was weak and breaks off causing her to fall. Omi uses his toes to hold onto the edge while catching Willow in her hands. Straining, he throws her up into the air for her to grasp the wall ledge as well. She smiles, thanking him since she was low on spit and he offers almost spitting into her foot. Luckily Ping Pong appears telling Omi that Master Fung wants to speak with him, and irritably he tells Willow he will be right back before jumping off the cliff and landing on the ground. Once he is gone Ping Pong joins in suggesting that they both do it together but she tells him "get lost jellybean" and continues climbing, not noticing Kimiko still suspicious. Omi lights one wall candle inside a secret hallway, which lights up the rest, for the Shen Gong Wu vault. he begins running to avoid the flame that would burn the rope and send a large guillotine inside a small corner of the passageway. He continues running as a giant round boulder rolls from the ceiling towards Omi and he slides under a closing gate. The room is bottomless with large poles shifting up and down, not to mention the room grows pitch black. Omi activates his forehead and begins to jump his way across the room where the room lights up again. He walks up to the vault and jumps on one of the monkey statues with a keypad on it for the combination. The vault opens and he places the Wu inside before exiting from a rock from the temple's garden. Willow appears guessing that he must have gone to the vault but Omi tells her that loose lips sink ships, before walking past her. She catches up to him, flattering his words of wisdom, and he tells he is impressed with her tiger instinct.She suggest that they continue their game of guess the combination, and Omi states he has a good system to help her guess better. Willow sits under the waterfall shaking with coldness as she tries to guess the numbers. The first number was 34, which Omi turns a switch to make the water extremely hot since she was close. Then she guesses 39, and he calls her a hotchie lotchie, which means she is getting closer, as she her eyes bugles from the extreme heat. She guesses 45, which he turns it to be cold, and changes it to 41 which Omi turns it back to hot. She guesses then 40 and he turns off the switch, claiming he didn't say anything though. Ping Pong appears asking to join the game but Willow rudely says the game is over and walks off. Omi is annoyed at his interfering before leaving Ping Pong confused. Chase Young watches Ping Pong from his all seeing well, stating that he may have underestimated him. Kimiko is scrubbing the floors alone until Ping Pong appears and ask if they should dance. With that he uses the towel to skate over the floor and Kimiko is impressed before joining him to finish cleaning the floors. Both Kimiko and Ping Pong leave the room and Kimiko mentions that he didn't have to since it wasn't his work but Ping Pong didn't mind. Master Fung, who happened to be nearby, is impressed and says he is wise since greatness comes from hard labour and Dojo agrees. Willow walks in on Clay practicing his roping on the baby goat and calls him a big muscular cowboy, which he starts to stammer. Then she claims that he is the finest and most articulate that she has ever met, and maybe he could teach her goat talk, which makes him sweat from embarrassment. She takes his hat off and says that she could listen to him forever, causing him to blush and goats run through his eyes. She puts on his hat asking if he knew about the whereabout of the vault, right as Kimiko was walking by and before hiding. Clay says that only Omi knows, and Willow closes in upon him to make sure, and even rubbing her nose against his, but he confirms. He then sneezes and gets up trying to impress her with his lasso technique but finds her to be gone. Kimiko is slightly aware that Willow is manipulating the boys and has her own idea. Willow meets up with Kimiko outside pouring tea and Willow teases on how she can deal with all those boys, even asking if she fancies any of them. Kimiko just states that they are just friends to her, and Willow understands before drinking the tea. Kimiko then knocks the teapot 'accidently' but Willow manages to catch it, where then Kimiko compliments er reflexes. Willows says that she learned from the best before letting it drop, and Kimiko simply continues drinking her tea. Chase sits on the steps to his lair surrounded by his cats as Willow appears and transforms back into Shadow. Chase asks about her progress and Shadow replies that she almost would have taken the Shen Gong Wu, if it wasn't for Ping Pong hanging around with Omi so much. Chase understands and flips over to where a large cauldron that contains his Lao Mang Lone Soupe as Shadow's tongue stretches and captures a rat. She asks to try the soup and Chase tells her to not even think about it. She then states that Kimiko has also become a distraction, since she has eyes of a eagle, and Chase knows that and says that Ping Pong must be dealt with first, before drinking his soup. During dinner Clay still thinks it should be Ping Pong for the pick, since he did win a showdown but Omi also thinks that Willow has potential as well. Raimundo agrees with Omi and they both class their glass of water together. Clay suggested that they should pick them both, and Master Fung says that if they bend a tree too far, it will grow up crooked. Raimundo thinks they would both make good apprentices, especially Willow and he receives an annoyed look from Kimiko. Omi thinks that there should be only one, and Kimiko agrees but they don't agree on who should be chosen. Omi states that Kimiko is jealous of another girl in the temple and Kimiko's body is engulfed in flames, while Raimundo and Clay scoot away from them. Dojo then starts to get a rash in his tail for a important Shen Gong Wu as Master Fung take his food and rolls out through a secret door and before Dojo blows. Everybody walks outside and Dojo becomes large for them, still having that gross tail. Kimiko wishes to know why can't they just get an electric car before flying off. He tells them it is the Shroud of Monster Camo, which allows a person to be invisible for a brief and random time. It is then dark as they fly through a valley which starts shooting large blasts of water from the ground. They are thrown in the air and Dojo maneuvers around the sinkholes to catch them before they completely fall. The sinkholes also begin to suck, and take Clay's hat, and Raimundo jumps using his element of wind to catch Clay's hat. Dojo turns small and everyone fall and rolls onto the ground. The sinkholes erupt with water again and Ping Pong notices the Shen Gong Wu. Both Omi and Ping Pong start to chase after it before being blocked by the large monster van of Jack Spicer, which knocked down the thin tree that was holding the Wu. he is thrown out into the dirt and calls them the usual Xiaolin losers. Omi states the wrong slang for kicking butt, Raimundo corrects him, and Kimiko says it is her turn first. Ping Pong offers to do all that for them if they didn't mind and Willow says ladies first, which Jack ask what is wrong with them. He pretends to be upset as Wuya tells him to focus, and he clicks a button to call out his Jack-bots to attack. Omi uses his Orb of Torpedo along with the Shoku Neptune, Water to create a large range of water blast up into the air and down like a missile onto some of the robots. Kimiko uses her Hanabi Star along with the Shoku Mars, Fire to create a whirl of flames and shoot herself straight towards some robots as well. Clay uses Fist of the Iron Bear along with the Shoku Jupiter, Earth to hit the ground and send a ripple big enough to destroy a lot of robots. Willow and Ping Pong dodges the destroyed pieces as Raimundo does a handstand and uses his legs to throw a robot into the wall. Jack sticks his tongue out and flies into the sinkhole where the Wu fell and Raimundo uses his sword the Sword of Lucida along with the Shoku Astro, Wind to fly with the word. Jack sees a large water erupting form below and dodges it by grabbing onto the wall. As he makes his way down the wind from below throw multiple rocks and hit Raimundo out of the hole and into the wall next to Jack. Kimiko and Omi jump in and Clay lassos and throws two robots together before jumping with them too. As everyone is running to get to the Wu, Willow appears out of the crack as Shadow, and kicks Ping Pong from te darkness of another crack right into Omi. Shadow grabs Ping Pong and throws her into Kimiko, and before he could fall with Kimiko Shadow grabs Ping Pong, and he turns to he Shadow, but as an actual scary looking shadow before dropping him. Ping Pong then falls into Clay throwing them both out. Jack and Wuya leave hiding right when the sinkhole sends a blast of wind and smaks him in the face with the Shen Gong Wu. Both suprised he uses the Wu to turn invisible and spies on the xiaolin warriors as they ask what happened to Ping Pong back there. He tries to explain, none of them noticing Jack became un-invisible for a moment. However, they claim to not see anything and ended up being disappointed. Shadow appears to Chase as he watched everything, and he tells her to return to them in order to do not create any suspicion. She agrees but, only to enjoy the evil moment before changing back into Willow. She bows before disappearing into the darkness. The warriors discuss about the loss and Kimiko brings up how strange that Ping Pong was the only one to see the dark hair shadow-lady, but Omi claims that no one saw anything. Raimundo thought it was a bit weird and Kimiko suggest that they should give him the benefit of the doubt as Ping Pong secretly listens in on their conversation. Omi doesn't think Ping Pong is cut out for it saying that he has been making exucses and Ping Pong apologizes. Kimiko says it is not his fault, but Ping Pong feels as if he has le down Omi. He decides to resign from trying to be apprentice, as Willow jogs back to the Temple, only to be stopped by Ping Pong complimenting her and walking off. Omi and Dojo call out his name but he doesn't turn around, which make Willow to apologize, not wanting to win this way. Clay and Raimundo turn to leave while Kimiko gets angry because of her suspicion. Chase watches still from his all-seeing well, and laughs, dunks his head into the water and throws it back. Revealed Shen Gong Wu The Shroud of Monster Camo allows the wearer to become invisible. But the effect is faulty and will occasionally make the user visible from time to time, sometimes in random intervals. }} Shen Gong Wu Tally Voice Cast Trivia The part when Omi puts the Bubble Brain Shen Gong Wu in the Shen Gong Wu vault there are Shen Gong Wu yet to be found like Niku Helmet or Bouncy Wouncy. References Category:Episodes Category:Xiaolin Chronicles Category:Xiaolin Chronicles Episodes Category:Xiaolin Chronicles Season One